SkyClans Prodigy
SkyClan Leader: Leafstar: light brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Sharpclaw: dark ginger tabby Tom Medicine cat: Echosong: silver tabby she-cat Warriors Patchfoot: black-and-white tom Cherrytail: ginger she-cat Sparrowpelt: dark brown Tom Bouncefire: ginger-and-white Tom Plumwillow: light gray tabby she-cat Rockshade: black tom Tinycloud: white she-cat Petalnose: light gray she-cat with darker flecks Mintfur: light gray Tom Sagewhisker: light gray she-cat Apprentices Frecklewish: white she-cat with light brown spotted legs and green eyes Harrypaw: light brown tabby tom (Leafstars kit) Firepaw: ginger Tom (Leafstars kit) Sandpaw: pale ginger tabby she-cat (Leafstars kit) Redpaw: small lighter ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (Cherrytail and Sharpclaws daughter) Queens Clovertail: light brown tabby she-cat (mother to: Tabbykit: light gray tabby Tom, Mosskit: light brown tabby she-cat, and Sweetkit: small pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with light violet eyes) Elders None blurb When Sweetkit is born everything changes. A new Clan arrives to challenge SkyClan for their territory and camp. SkyClan does not back down, and a war submerges. Sweetkit is destined to help her clan out of the troubled times that come. But how far will her power go, and will she be able to take it. prologue "Cloudstar?" Is was Rainfur "what have you called us here for?" The pale gray-and-white Tom cat was staring off into the ranks of StarClan. Behind Rainfur fanned out Birdflight, Gorseclaw , and Spottedpelt. "Sit down, get yourself's comfortable." Meowed Cloudstar. Each cat exchanged a glance with one another, then sat down hesitantly. Cloudstar turned around. His pale blue eyes gleamed, his pelt shimmered with stars. "What Is this about Cloudstar?" Birdflight repeated Rainfur's question. "Clovertail has had a second litter." Started Cloudstar "I'm not focusing on all of them. But one, can you see the glimmer of hope in her?" Each cat exchanged glances once again. "No." Meowed Spottedpelt. "Her name is Sweetkit. And she is special. A prodigy that will save SkyClan from danger that lurks." Meowed Cloudstar "she is destined to help SkyClan out of the dark times coming." Birdflight glanced at Cloudstar and sighed "is a small sweet kit such as her destined for that?" Cloudstar looked at his mate "it is her destiny." Rainfur stepped forward "what is her power?" He asked. Gorseclaw glanced up at his father with a puzzled glance "yeah! What is her power?" Cloudstar glanced at them then shook his head discouragingly "I do not know. But it will be revealed to us soon." Spottedpelt looked calmly at Cloudstar "Fine, what do we have to do with it?" Cloudstar glanced at his daughter "the dark forest. We cannot let her fall into the wrong hands. Birdflight, visit her when she's old enough and tell her to stay on a star-lit path. As soon as she's ready, not earlier not later. Make it when you think she's ready." Birdflight nodded then started to pad away "I'm going. I promised Buzzardtail I would go hunting with him and his old apprentice." Then the beautiful tabby was gone. Cloudstar nodded "everyone, be weary of Sweetkit. She is SkyClan's prodigy." chapter 1 Sweetkit glared at the running stream that went through camp. I wonder what its like to swim in this? She thought Poking a paw into the water Sweetkit recoiled, the water was freezing but it should be like that. It was basically leaf-bare. The clan had little prey. Lucky Sweetkit and her nursery den mates got prey first. Queens and elders get served first. There were no elders. "Sweetkit!" It was Cloverbelly. The light brown tabby she-cat was hurrying toward her kit. Mosskit was at her heels. Tabbykit was in the nursery resting, he had a cold and Clovertail was worried sick about him catching greencough. "What are you doing near the river?" Her mother scolded her picking up her kit with her jaws "were you trying to drown yourself? Are you trying to get cold and then get sick?" "No! I was just looking!" Sweetkit argued as she scrambled around in her mothers grasp, he paws flailing in the air "I'm not mousebrain enough to go diving in the stream!" Clovertail set Sweetkit down at the entrance of the nursery "I'm going to go check on your brother. Play with Mosskit!" Clovertail flicked her long tail and padded into the nursery. Tiny coughs splintered the air as Clovertail entered. "I hope Tabbykit get's better soon." Meowed Mosskit looking worryingly at the nursery entrance "then he can play. It's not the same without him." Sweetkit nodded "it would be awful if he was stuck in that nursery coughing until he was an apprentice!" Mosskit gave her a look and let out a small mrrow of laughter "silly! We're three moons old! Tabbykit's not going to have a cough for that long!" Giving her sister a little shove Mosskit started to sprint toward the middle of the camp "why don't we get him a small bird or squirrel to eat or something. Clovertail says he needs to eat. You always have to feed a cold I've heard Echosong say." Sweetkit stared at her sister for a second then smiled "the last to the pile is a rotten goose!" Then taking off Sweetkit sprinted for the fresh-kill pile. She caught up with her sister. Mosskit tried to sprint harder, but the two sisters were neck-in-neck. Leapi ahead at the last moment, Sweetkit beat her sister to the fresh-kill pile. Arrogantly she stuck out her tongue: "Rotten goose!" She taunted. Her sister glared at her "but I'll be the first to give him this thrush!" Grabbing a small thrush in the pile, Mosskit darted. Sprinting after her Sweetkit managed to grab hold of her tail and flip her over lightly. Grabbing the prey from her sisters paws Sweetkit left leaving Mosskit in the dust. The tiny tabby got up and laughter then trudged after her sister. Breaking into the nursery Sweetkit saw Echosong. The young silver tabby was crouched over Tabbykit. A concerned look filed her usually sweet gaze. She looked up at Clovertail. "He's got greencough. I need to move him to my den." Echosong started to pick the coughing scrap of fur. But Clovertail blocked her. "B-but who will nurse him?!" Clovertail wailed. "He's old enough to eat prey." Echosong replied through a mouth full of kit fur "I'll be able to treat him perfectly from my den. Trust me Clovertail, it's the only way he'll live." Sweetkit dropped her thrush as Echosong padded beside her. "Would he like something to eat?" Asked Sweetkit and Echosong looked down at her "me and Mosskit picked it out especially for him!" Echosong looked at the young kit. "He will need this later. Come with me and bring it to my den. And thank you. You and your sister are great littermates." Tabbykit get better soon thought Sweetkit sadly as she saw her sick brother I don't want you to join StarClan. chapter 2 Clovertail was wailing. Patchfoot was trying to comfort her. Sweetkit was confused. What is going on? She thought. Suddenly a black Tom padded up to her "Sweetkit come with me. We are going to talk out of camp. Tinycloud has already taken Mosskit." This was Rockshade. Sweetkit's big half-brother. Tilting her head to the side Sweetkit asked "what happened?" Rockshade's eyes lit with sadness "I'm going to tell you up and in the forest. We're going to take a walk." Sweetkit followed Rockshade out of camp and into the forest. "Listen Sweetkit... Tabbykit has left." Sweetkit was once again confused "what do you mean left? Does this mean that he went to go be a kittypet or something?" Rockshade bet his head down lower "no." Sweetkit was getting angry and defensive of her littermates "what then? We're has Tabbykit gone?!" Rockshade sighed and looked to the pale gray sky. A drizzle started to set it "Tabbykit has gone to join StarClan." Sweetkit felt like she was struck. Struck like lightning. Not Tabbykit... Not Sweetkit's brave brother! It couldn't be! Rockshade had to be lying! Right? "Your-your kidding!" Sweetkit began "Rockshade! This isn't funny!" As much as Sweetkit wished it to be a joke, deep in her heart she knew Tabbykit was... Dead Sweetkit looked at her paws bluntly as Rockshade said: "No Sweetkit. Tabbykit died from greencough this dawn. But he requested something of you and Mosskit. This was his last wish." Sweetkit's ears perched up "well? What was it?" "Be great warriors. Be brave for me. I will watch you forever from StarClan, my precious sisters." The words brought tears to Sweetkit's eyes. Then suddenly she sprinted off wailing sadly. Why Tabbykit? Why! Thought Sweetkit as she dashed through the forest. Brambles tore at her pelt, clawing her pelt and facing... Hurting her, scaring her.. But did she care. Tabbykit went through a lot more pain when he was dying. "Sweetkit!" Rockshade was chasing his sister but suddenly his voice started to fade. Then went away all together. Sweetkit was left alone. Scared, losing blood from gashes. She stared at the sky, it was now down pouring. "Tabbykit!" She yowled "I promise!" And that's when Sweetkit blacked out. chapter 3 Sweetkit awoke in a sodden moss nest. Herbs were stacked on shelves and Echosong was working. Im in the medicine cats den! Thought Sweetkit how long have I been out for? Echosong turned suddenly, she stared blankly at Sweetkit for a heartbeat blinking. Then she smiled and dashed over, dropping her herbs. "Sweetkit! Your awake! You were out for two sunrises! Mosskit, Patchfoot, and Clovertail are worried sick. I'll call them in!" Without a word from Sweetkit Echosong dashed out of the den leaving the small tortoiseshell kit alone. Why does my eye feel so weird? Thought Sweetkit. She placed her paw atop her left eye and felt a scar. Ive scared my left eye! Oh no! What if I can't be a warrior if I have scars before I'm an apprentice?! Sweetkit sat in panic. But in vanished when her sister mother and father walked in. "Sweetkit!" Mosskit literally flew to her sisters side and gave her a lick on the ear. Sweetkit stared puzzlingly at them then smiled. "H-hi." She mewed softly. Clovertail padded over and licked her daughters head "it's good your up! I was getting very worried!" Sweetkit glared at her mother sadly and apologetically. She must have been in a lot of stress for the past two days! Thought Sweetkit '' she ,it's have been worried sick of losing another kit!'' "We'll she's better now." Meowed Patchfoot then he looked nervously at Echosong "right?" "She's fine. She has a couple of scars from being torn by brambles. But she'll be fine. A couple scars isn't going to stop her from being a warrior!" Meowed Echosong. Patchfoot nodded and sat by his daughter. "She may go back to the nursery. But before that--" Echosong picked up a poppy seed and padded over "this will help ease your pain. Eat it, and when you feel sleepy later don't think it's yourself it's the seeds affects. Get a good bigs rest tonight. Because by StarClan you need it!" Sweetkit looked at the poppy seed then licked it up and ate it. The pain in one of her scars eased as she made her way up towards the nursery. "Do you wanna play warrior!" Mosskit asked her voice was full of energy "I've had nothing to do but play moss ball for the past two days!" My poor sister, you must have been so bored a stab of affection for her sister flooded over Sweetkit bored in the nursery, but she needed something to do to eat her mind off of me. Because she was worried sick like a good loyal sister. Sweetkit opened her mouth to reply but Clovertail infuriated "Patchfoot's bringing you something to eat, and I don't want rough playing for awhile Echosong suggested light and easy excessive. Not rough kit fighting pretending your Firestar and Sandstorm!" Sweetkit nodded and sat down. Suddenly an alarming yowl sounded from the camp. "New cats! Leafstar! There is a new clan, and their threatening to take our territory!" chapter 4 "What?" Leafstar emerged from her den, Sharpclaw was at her heels as she raced Plumwillow. "There is some clan called 'MeadowClan' and their threatening a battle!" Plumwillow gasped. Leafstar looked around and yowled "I need Patchfoot, Plumwillow, Bouncefire, Harrypaw, Firepaw, Sandpaw, Sharpclaw, Tinycloud, Rockshade, Sagewhisker, and Mintfur to come with me! Plumwillow lead us to the spot you saw the cats!" Leafstar flicked her tail and padded from the camp with her patrol behind her. A fight was about to break out. Sweetkit watched as the patrol disappeared over the cliff edge of SkyClans camp. "No fair!" Mosskit squeaked out and kicked a pebble "why can't we go?" She asked impatiently. "Birdbrain!" Sweetkit meowed cuffing her sisters ear "we're only kits, were not even aloud out of camp!" "Ts worse for me!" Sweetkit and Mosskit spun around and saw Sharpclaws daughter: Redpaw padding toward them with a small vole in her jaws "I'm the only apprentice who didn't get to go!" She snorted. "Because you've only been an apprentice for a quarter moon!" Her mother Cherrytail was behind her "come on, deliver your prey to the kits and help me guard the camp in case of envision!" Redpaw nodded and dropped the vole at the kits paws the padded after her mother. Mosskit rolled her eyes "come on! Lets go watch the battle!" Mosskit started to scramble up the cliff. "No!" Sweetkit meowed sternly "we could get ourselves killed!" Mosskit glared at her "your no fun Sweetkit! We're only going to watch! We're not fighting!" "But what if we get caught?!" Snapped Sweetkit "I'm looking out for you! I don't want to lose you like Tabbykit!" Mosskit swung around, her eyes blazing. "Fine I'm going by myself!" She started to stomp and padded meekly up the rocky bluff. "Get back here or I'll tell Clovertail!" Sweetkit threatened. "She's sleeping! Are you really going to wake up a queen!" Taunted Mosskit who was tumbling on rocks as she padded upward. "Just watch me! Clovertail would want to save her kit any day!" Swinging around Sweetkit stormed into the nursery and shook her mother awake. "There is a battle going on-" Started Sweetkit as she told her mother everything "-and Mosskit wants to go watch she's trying to sneak out of camp!" Clovertail leaped to her paws and hurried out of the nursery in an instant. A few moments later she had the tiny tabby flailing in her grasp. "I don't want you leaving the nursery for two whole days you cold have gotten yourself killed!" Clovertail meowed sternly. Mosskit glared at her sister "I didn't think you would tell!" "We'll I did so!" Sweetkit got cut off. "Leafstar what happened?" Screamed Cherrytail. Mosskit and Sweetkit charged at the nursery, Clovertail behind them. Sweetkit gasped. Cats were collapsing on the ground. Frecklewish and Echosong were rushing up with bundles of herbs. Leafstar collapsed and looked at everyone. "We attacked them.. But they were just to strong.." She panted. One day when I'm an apprentice ill show them whose boss! Thought Sweetkit ill fling them aside like prey! chapter 5 "Sweetkit, until you become a warrior you will be known as Sweetpaw. Sagewhisker. I trust you will teach your first apprentice great and that you will pass on your excellent fighting skills to Sweetpaw." Sweetpaw padded hesitantly to Sagewhisker. The she-cat bent down and meowed: "It's okay, your doing great." Sweetpaw gave a little nod. "Mosspaw! Sweetpaw! Mosspaw! Sweetpaw!" Sweetpaw lifted her chin with pride. Then she padded up to her mentor. "What are we going to do?" Asked Sweetpaw, tail high. Sagewhisker looked at her sadly "we get to see some of the territory. The other part is MeadowClan and we can't interfere with them." What a bummer. But as Sagewhisker led Sweetpaw out of camp, she felt excitement fizzle at her paws. "This is a flat area, kind of long grass. It's a good place to hunt for mice. But you always have to be careful, Twolegs." Sweetpaw nodded taking it in. It was growing close to the end of leaf-bare. The weather was warmer then usual bringing the snow down and letting the grass free from chill. "We're going to go into the forest, but were only going to see a little." Meowed Sagewhisker. Sweetpaw and Sagewhisker padded into the forest. Heading swinging around Sweetpaw took in the fresh forest air and took in all it's beauty. A moth swarmed around Sweetpaws head as Sagewhisker led her a little deeper into the forest. "Over here is the-" They were cut off buy rustling. Four cats leaped out of the bushes, claws unsheathed. Three of them were huge warriors. Then a she-cat just a tad bit smaller. "What do you want SkyClan?" Growled a massive dark ginger tabby. "I'm taking my new apprentice out for the first time." Meowed Sagewhisker "it's her first time out of camp, sorry for coming to far in, we'll leave." Sagewhisker started to pad away but the white she-cat blocked their trail. "Your not going anywhere!" She spat. "Does MeadowClan have no warrior code!" Spat Sagewhisker "let us pass. Please!" "Not a chance!" Growled a black warrior then flicking his tail her yowled "attack!" The white she-cat leaped at Sweetpaw. Tearing off a good chunk of her ear." Yowling in pain Sweetpaw flailed her paws at the she-cats face and gave her a tiny scratch!" "Puny apprentice!" Growled the white she-cat pinning Sweetpaw down "I'm going to be your worst nightmare!" The she-cat clawed Sweetpaws stomach harshly and blood flowed immediately. Feeling light headed Sweetpaw went to stand up. A gray tabby slammed into her and Sweetpaw staggered and got rammed into a tree. Hitting her head hard Sweetpaw tried to get up, and somehow she did. It was half standing half crouching as the Giant dark ginger tabby hurled at her. Clawing her eye wide open the tabby threw Sweetpaw out of his jaws. She flailed limply out of his mouth and landed squarely on the ground. Close to death Sweetpaw looked up and saw the white she-cat claw her tail viciously. Sweetpaws tail tip came off. And blood flowed. Then the white she-cat cut a scar along Sweetpaws back and bite her face, then retreated with the other warriors. Sweetpaw, who was about to pass out dead looked over to Sagewhisker. The she-cat was very hurt, but luckily Sweetpaw could see her body moving as she breathed. Thank StarClan thought Sweetpaw. Suddenly a black void hit Sweetpaws mind and everything went blank. ... Sweetpaw woke up. StarClans ranks spread in front of her. "I'm dead!" Gasped Sweetpaw "no I can't be! What about Tabbykit?!" Suddenly Sweetpaw gasped with amazement. A light formed in front of her. And a cat appeared. She had fluffy light brown tabby fur, and her eyes gleamed a soft amber, her white paws twitched as she padded closer to Sweetpaw. "No, you are not dead." Meowed the she-cat softly "I have a message for you. You must take this very seriously. If you do, you will wake up soon." Sweetpaw nodded and listened. "Sweetpaw, you are no ordinary cat. Even though you were beaten in battle harshly any other apprentice would have been slain at the thrown against the tree act." Meowed the StarClan cat. Sweetpaw listened in amazement, and eventually she let out a small nod. "We'll anyway. StarClan do not know what your power is yet. But it will be revealed over time. Sweetpaw, you have the power to put an end to MeadowClan." "I-i do?!" Sweetpaw found her tongue and she gasped as she spat out the words. "Yes. But beware." Sweetpaw stiffened. "Do not get taken over by the dark forest. It would ruin you forever" Then the she-cat faded. "You will wake up shortly. You are very hurt and your body needs time to adjust." Meowed the she-cat. Then she was gone chapter 6 Sweetpaw woke up in the medicine cats den. Sticky cob webs and such were attached to Sweetpaws frame. Literally as soon as Sweetpaw opened her eyes Mosspaw was standing over her. A wide smile crossed her face. "She's awake!" She sighed with relief. Sweetpaw tried to squirm in her nest but recoiled when her back made a cracking noise and it hurt her. "Ouch..." Murmured Sweetpaw. "Your very lucky Sweetpaw" meowed Frecklewish. The young cat came padding up, her green eyes serious. "Your wounds were so deep I thought you were going to die of as soon as we got you back to camp... What happened to you and Sagewhisker?" "We-we were attacked by a MeadowClan patrol. They were brutally tough and-" Sweetpaw's voice quivered "you haven't heard the story yet? So that means Sagewhisker isn't awake yet?" Mosspaw and Frecklewish exchanged a glance. "Sagewhisker died four days ago. The day after the attack." Meowed Frecklewish sadly. "What?!" Sweetpaw literally screamed "first Sagewhisker is dead! And two, I was out for five sunrises?!" Frecklewish nodded "you should thank StarClan that your alive." Thank you StarClan. Thought Sweetpaw. Now she couldn't stop thinking about that tabby StarClan cat. "How long will I be off of training?" Asked Sweetpaw. "About two moons. Your lucky! Echosong thought it was going to be four, but en she realized your leg wasn't broken so-" Frecklewish was cut off. "Two whole moons stuck in this den! I'm going to go mad!" Screamed Sweetpaw. "Your not going to be staying in here. Your moving to the nursery. We need more room for herbs and your nest is huge we need to take you to the nursery." Great, back to square one again thought Sweetpaw angrily queens and kits! Ugh! "You'll have Plumwillow to talk to at least. She's expecting Bouncefire's kits in about a half a moon." Meowed Frecklewish starting to gather up Sweetpaw's things "you'll be able to see new kits be born." Kits, kits kits thought Sweetpaw as she leaned on Echosong and Frecklewish as they made their way to the nursery great, they'll be tottering all over me. I'll be back in the apprentices den when Mosspaw is made a warrior! The trip over to the nursery was long and painful. It seemed like a whole moon had gone by as Sweetpaw and the two medicine cats finally reached the entrance to the nursery. Clovertail was pacing around nervously and Plumwillow was watching here with wide eyes. As soon as Sweetpaw entered Clovertail and Plumwillow's attention turned to Sweetpaw. "Sweetpaw!" Gasped Clovertail sprinting over to her kit "are you all right! I'm so happy your alive!" Plumwillow glanced over at Sweetpaw "hi Sweetpaw!" She meowed getting up and wobbling over "it's good to see you awake, I settled a nest, it has the breeze blocked out at night." "Thanks Plumwillow." Meowed Sweetpaw as she limped over to the nest and sat down. Suddenly Sweetpaws belly rumbled. "What do you want me to get from the fresh-kill pile?" Asked Clovertail. "blackbird please." Asked Sweetpaw. It wasn't her favorite prey, yet she favored it for some reason at the moment. Please let this be quick and easy thought Sweetpaw as she put her head down and watched her mother scurry out of the den chapter 7 "One more Plumwillow! You can do it!" The queen yowled loudly and the last kit of her litter of four was born. Two she-kits and two toms. "Bouncefire! You can come I-" The ginger Tom broke into the nursery and over to Plumwillow. "Their beautiful!" He gasped. One of the tiny she-kits was a silver tabby, the other was pale ginger tabby she-kit. One of the toms was a mottled brown Tom, and then the other Tom was gray-and-ginger. "What do you want to name them?" Asked Plumwillow drowsily. These are my half-nieces and nephews thought Sweetpaw as she purred at her half-kin. Clovertail must feel old! These are her grandchildren!" "The silver tabby should be Willowkit, after the end of your name." Started Bouncefire "and the gray-and-ginger Tom should be Smokekit." Plumwillow nodded and named the rest "the ginger tabby she-kit should be Rosekit, and then the mottled brown Tom should be Branchkit." Meowed Plumwillow. "Willowkit, Smokekit, Rosekit, and Branchkit." Murmured Bouncefire licking Plumwillow's head "I love them all, and their names!" As Sweetpaw watched she got up and limped lightly over and purred. "I heard the names, their wonderful. Do you mind if I go tell Mosspaw and the other apprentices about them?" "Go ahead dear." Meowed Plumwillow. Then the gray she-cat put her head down and took a nap, her kits kicking and suckling at her belly. Padding up to the apprentices den she saw Mosspaw and Redpaw. Harrypelt, Firespirit, and Sandwing were already made warriors. This left Redpaw, Mosspaw, and Sweetpaw left. "Plumwillow had her kits" meowed Sweetpaw "Willowkit, Smokekit, Rosekit, and Branchkit." Mosspaw padded over "four kits.. That's wonderful!" "Yeah and you want to know what's better!" Meowed Sweetpaw. "What?" Asked Redpaw padding over. "I'm coming back to training tomorrow! The limp is almost gone. I can hunt lightly for about a moon. Then get into full training again!" Purred Sweetpaw. "That's wonderful!" Meowed Mosspaw "but, for the past half moon I've become stronger. I'm afraid we won't be getting our warrior names at the same time." Mosspaw looked at her paws. "I'm getting my warrior name in a couple of sunrises." Mewed Redpaw "I have to pass one last assessment first!" "Lucky!" Sweetpaw meowed. "Yeah, but enjoy your apprenticeship guys!" Meowed Redpaw "it's a fun point in our lives! I have to go, Tinycloud is going to need me!" Redpaw padded out of the den. "Make a nest Sweetpaw! Unfortunately Mintfur has something planned for me. I'll see you later! Okay?" Mosspaw padded over and licked her sisters cheek then padded out. "Okay, I have to ask Leafstar who my new mentor will be." Meowed Sweetpaw. Sagewhisker had died from her wounds. Sweetpaw, if she was a normal cat would have already been dead. But her powers somehow made her live, and grow and heal quicker. I love these powers if they mean my injuries will be a lot shorter! Thought Sweetpaw happily then she skipped out of the den lightly and limply. Padding up to Leafstars den she meowed. "Leafstar! Can I talk to you?" "Sweetpaw! Yes come in!" Sweetpaw padded in slowly. Leafstar was curled in a moss nest. Sweetpaw had never seen the inside of the leaders den before. But it was nice and cozy. "What is that you want?" Asked Leafstar politely. "Who will be my new mentor?" Asked Sweetpaw. Leafstar pondered for a second. "I'm thinking that Sparrowpelt could mentor you. I'll go announce it right now. I know my former apprentice will appreciate it!" Leafstar got up and beckoned with a flick of a tail for Sweetpaw to follow. Padding out Leafstar called the meeting. "Cats of SkyClan! Since Sagewhisker was brutally killed, Sweetpaw has been mentorless." Leafstar began "so I would like Sparrowpelt to take over her training." The dark brown tabby rose to his back paws. "I would be delighted to take on another apprentice Leafstar. I will teach her well." Sweetpaw padded up and touched noses with her new mentor. "And as you all know MeadowClan is threatening us more than ever." Leafstar concluded "I will have two extra cats keeping guard of camp at night in case of a night attack. That is all!" Back to training thought Sweetpaw but how far will it go until I get injured again? chapter 8 "Sweetpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Sweetbreeze. StarClan honors your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan!" Leafstar touched her head to Sweetbreeze's head, and Sweetbreeze licked her shoulder in return. "Sweetbreeze! Sweetbreeze! Sweetbreeze!" The clan cheered. Redpool and Mosspelt dashed over and greeted her. "Hey Sweetbreeze!" Purred Mosspelt "you finally got your warrior name! Congratulations! Me and Redpool made you a nest near us in the warriors den!" Sweetbreeze's training had been delayed even more when she fell out of a tree and hurt her paw. Off of training for a quarter moon. Willowpaw, Smokepaw, Rosepaw, and Branchpaw had just joined the apprentices den a couple of days ago. If Sweetbreeze never got injured, then she wouldn't have had to share a den with them for a couple of sunrises. Also, fights between MeadowClan and SkyClan broke out more often. Leaving more warriors injured and less territory. SkyClan he lost the whole forest to MeadowClan. Which had changed their name to ForestClan because they didn't live in a meadow anymore. They had plenty of territory to support them, but of course, they wanted more. "Yeah! Finally!" Meowed Sweetbreeze, she was purring. "This'll be funnier with all of us in the warriors den now!" Redpool meowed "we can hunt, fight, and patrol together!" Sweetbreeze nodded. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something. It was ever so faint that Sweetbreeze thought it was fake for a minute. Then she realized with a jolt what is was. ForectClan warriors were lined up along the cliff. "Attack!" It was their leader, a cat named Icestar. The huge Tom leaped down, his warriors fanned out behind him as they attacked camp. Suddenly a body barreled into Sweetbreeze's side. Knocking her over. It was the white she-cat that had almost taken her life. This time Sweetbreeze wasn't going to let her life, or come out of the gorge. "You!" The she-cat hissed "What, you surprised I'm not dead!" Hissed Sweetbreeze "because I'm not. I'm not ghost, I'm the monster whose about to take your life." Then Sweetbreeze aimed at the white she-cat and lunged... chapter 9 Sweetbreeze barreled into the white she-cats side. Unsheathing her claws she tore the white she-cats flank and bit her leg. The she-cat yowled in pain and got up panting. She glanced at Sweetbreeze with hatred. "I thought I killed you!" She spat "I must admit your stronger then last time. But I'm stronger to!" Throwing herself at Sweetbreeze the she-cat unsheathed her claws. Sweetbreeze dodged to the side and claws the she-cats tail and threw her, then she padded over and crouched beside her fallen enemy. "I could let you live." Started Sweetbreeze "but after what you did to my dead mentor and me, I can't." Raising a unsheathed claw Sweetbreeze brought it down on the white she-cats neck, then it was all over. The white she-cats green eyes shot to the sky, lifeless was her body. A speckled gray Tom stopped and stared at her. "Whitepool!" He yowled "who could of done this! What will I do raising our kits alone!" She was a mother thought Sweetbreeze guiltily I shouldn't have killed her... "You!" The Tom turned on me "I'm going to kill you!" He lunged but he was stopped by Leafstar "Tom! Go back to your camp! And take your mate with you, we are very sorry for your lose. I'm sure Sweetbreeze has a good explanation for this!" Leafstar turned her usually calm glance to me. But her expression this time was pure fury. "When me and Sagewhisker were attacked" I began "this was the she-cat that almost sent me to StarClan, she told me I was her worst nightmare. This cat was not apart of the warrior code! She gave me perms ant scars! I had to kill her! Some of my invisible scars are gone now. But the ones she gave me through claw are not." Leafstar looked at me. There was still rage in her eyes. "Go, I will deal with her." With a flick of a tail the Tom gathered his ate and walked off shooting one last nasty glance at Sweetbreeze, he padded off. "Sweetbreeze in my den.. Now!" Leafstar demanded glaring at me. I opened my mouth to argue "but-" "Now!" Hissed Leafstar angrily. I nodded my eyes widened. I had never seen Leafstar so mad before. "What did you do that for?" Hissed Leafstar when we had arrived in her den "the warrior code tells us not to kill!" "She's left me permanent scars! She threatened my life first before I took hers!" I spat angrily "she would have kill-''" "Sweetbreeze!" Spat Leafstar "you are a nuisance! I know the new clan is awful but killing one of their warriors is worse! I have never seen a cat from SkyClan kill another ''ever except a way long time ago during a rat invasion!" "Sorry Leafstar" mumbled Sweetbreeze. "Sorry doesn't cut it!" Hissed Leafstar "you will be exiled from our territory for a moon! Don't come back before then or we will treat you like an enemy" Sweetbreeze gasped "but Leafstar! The only territory is--" "ForestClan's territory i know! Good luck hunting and sheltering yourself from danger!" Spat Leafstar then she padded outside and announced it to the clan. Mosspelt and Redpool argued and decided to join me. "Be back in a moon!" Called Redpool to her father Sharpclaw "you never leave a friend behind!" "We'll be back soon Clovertail!" Clovertails daughters called "it will seem so fast you won't even blink!" Then the three she-cats padded out of camp. chapter 10 "Leafstar was way to harsh on you!" Spat Redpool "that was really mean, and letting a warrior go! Your weakening your clan!" "Especially with her best three gone!" Mosspelt giggled. The she-cats approached the entrance to the forest, and ForestClan's territory. "Well, here goes nothing!" Meowed Sweetbreeze. The three she-cats padded into the first and caught two huge birds and feasted. "The night is growing short. I never sat a vigil!" Sweetbreeze gasped "you two sleep! I'll stand guard silently for a vigil!" Mosspelt and Redpool laid down and slept, while Sweetbreeze sat vigil and waited. The darkness echoed over the forest. Crickets were buzzing. The moon was rising into the sky. Sweetbreeze lifted her head silently and let the night breeze ruffled through her fur. What a beautiful night! Thought Sweetbreeze it's the first of many! In a moon we'll be back! The night seemed to go on to fast and eventually dawn flickered in the sky. The sun rose leaving the sky in stunning shades of light fluorescent colors. "Your vigil is over now!" Redpool meowed "I'll go catch you something!" Redpool stocked into the bushes. "Mosspelt!" Sweetbreeze meowed shaking her sister "wake up!" The light tabby stirred then rose to her paws and stretched. "Did you have to do that? I was having an amazing dream!" She complained drawing a tongue over her ragged fur to flatten it. "Yeah! Come on! Lets wait for Redpool to come back!" Sweetbreeze sat down and took a small nap. Mosspelt stood guard. It was dangerous to be sheltering three trained she-cats in ForectClan's territory, but they had no choice. Redpool came back with three small blackbirds. The she-cats ate and rolled into a patch of sunshine. "Greenleaf is awesome!" Redpool observed purring. "I know!" Mosspelt purred "plenty of prey! Warm weather! I could get used to living on our own for awhile!" Suddenly the bushes rustled. Sweetbreeze jumped to her paws and bristled. Three ForestClan cats broke out into their tiny clearing. "This is ForestClan territory SkyClan scum!" Spat a dark gray tabby apprentice. His yellow eyes gleamed with anger "get off!" "We can't!" Explained Redpool "we've been exiled for a moon!" "For killing Whitepool!" Spat the speckled Tom in whom wanted to tear Sweetbreeze's throat out "this is a battle you won't win! Attack! Leave the ugly tortoiseshell to me! You get the rest!" Yowling Sweetbreeze flung herself into battle and dug her claws into the speckled gray toms fur. He threw her aside easily. What is my special power StarClan? Thought Sweetbreeze. Then suddenly she found it. Sweetbreeze's body convulsed as she she turned into a lone bird. Flying down she struck the Tom with a massive wing. Then she dis transformed leaving the Tom running away. "Retreat!" He yowled. Then the patrol scampered off. "We showed them up!" Spat Redpool. "Guys?" A moan sounded from the corner of the clearing. Turning Sweetbreeze's flattened her ears. There was Mosspelt. Her legs stretched back, broken. Her throat was clawed viciously. Sweetbreeze had no idea how she was still alive. Maybe my bird friend thingy is keeping her alive. That's why I'm feeli I'm giving energy and power away. Thought Sweetbreeze as she sprinted over to her sister and rested a nose on her head. "Everything's going to be alright!" Said Sweetbreeze wailing "I'll get you back to camp for treatment!" "No time, and stop giving your energy to me. It's not good I'm going to die." Mosspelt urged. Sweetbreeze was transfixed. Mosspelt didn't want her energy, she knew it was her time to die. Hesitantly. Sweetbreeze cut off her energy resource to Mosspelt. "Bye guys. Tell Clovertail I love her. I'll say hi to Tabbykit for you. By my best friends, and my loving sister!" Mosspelt's body gave a huge shudder. Blood gushed from her throat. She rolled her eyes and stared sightlessly at the sky. Her tail tip twitched once more, then was still. "No..." Whispered Redpool shocked. Sweetbreeze's eyes were wide but she said nothing. Bending her head down she pushed her nose into Mosspelt's growing cold fur. Hunt well in StarClan precious sister. I will see you again thought Sweetbreeze a tear trickling down her cheek. She looked up as it started to rain. I will avenge you! chapter 11 "We have to take her body back to camp." Meowed Redpool "and we need to get treated." Sweetbreeze nodded and didn't say a word. Picking up her sisters body delicately, the two friends trudged back to SkyClan camp. Their pelts were soaked. Cold to the bone, their eyes gloom. They looked more like walking phantoms then strong SkyClan warriors. When they dropped into camp every cat stared at them. The rain poured harder. "W-what happened?" Asked Leafstar shocked. "She was slain by a ForestClan patrol." Whispered Sweetbreeze "there was no way we could have saved her. Maybe if we were still aloud in camp without question-" Sweetbreeze started to challenge the leader but Redpool interfered. "We just wanted to let you know before we got off. We'll leave at dawn tomorrow after her vigil." "No you may stay." Meowed Leafstar "her death is my fault, this should never have happened.." "Thanks.." Grumbled Sweetbreeze. The vigil was long, cold, and rainy. The rain pounded the earth, the ground was muddy and stuck to cats fur. Sweetbreeze in the morning, shivering from a small chill went in and took a nap. You should have never died! She thought bitterly as she fell asleep. Sweetbreeze woke up again. The morning, it was still raining. But as Sweetbreeze padded outside she saw three small bundles of fur at the top of the cliff. She bounded up to them. The three kits smelled of ForestClan. "Hello" mewed one kit "we don't like ForestClan. Can we live with you?" "What are your names." The kits exchanged glances. "I'm Stonekit" it was a gray tabby Tom. "I'm Dawnkit." This she-kit was very pale gray, almost white. "I'm Snowkit." Meowed a white she-kit. Sweetbreeze stiffened. Snowkit looked identical to... Whitepool chapter 12 "Come down with me and I'll asked Leafstar" laughed Sweetbreeze nervously. The kits bounced down the ledge and almost called a dozen times. ForestClan cats have no idea were to put their paws thought Sweetbreeze stubbornly. She introduced the kits to Leafstar. And Leafstar hesitantly agreed. But she doubted them, Sweetbreeze could tell. "Take them to Clovertail." Leafstar muttered and curled into a ball on her nest. Nodding Sweetbreeze brought the kits to her mother and let them rest. As Snowkit slept Sweetbreeze saw how much she looked like Whitepool. "She looks identical to her mother. You know the she-cat that I killed." Sweetbreeze whispered to her mother nervously. Clovertail gave her a serious glance and sighed. "Don't ever tell them or especially her you took their mothers life in battle. They would hate you forever. It's a thing you should never ever tell kits!" Sweetbreeze nodded and stared at Snowkit. The small white she-kit was mewling in her sleep. But she looked so peaceful. She looked like an angel at rest. Sweetbreeze swore she saw the angels wings attached to her back! But then she was Snowkit, daughter of Whitepool. The cat Sweetbreeze had taken the life of. If Snowkit ever found out, then she would get so angry, and never talk to her again. Stonekit and Dawnkit woke up sooner as Sweetbreeze saw them break out of the nursery, heartbeats later Snowkit padded out.sweetbreeze shivered. This is my luck thought Sweetbreeze as the wind blew through her fur. Sweetbreeze store at the kits then sighed and dropped her head. She leaped up toward the warriors den and curled in her nest, the wind raged outside, Clovertail would be making the kits go in now. The kits of a cat I once knew, and a cat that I killed and cursed upon! chapter 13 To be continued!